


Étoile

by aho_95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aho_95/pseuds/aho_95
Summary: 地球是圆的。星星也是。





	Étoile

把行李放进后备箱，用流利的英语交代司机目的地，孙兴慜靠在椅背上，闲看窗外久别的风景。

两年时间足够改变很多事，比如适应一份新工作，放下一段旧感情，亦或牢笼加身，却以此自诩成熟淡漠，坚不可摧。但它并没有给这座城市刻上明显划痕，五光十色的霓虹擦着窗边匆匆流过，每一簇都卷挟着熟悉的身影。

亚裔少年站在红色电话亭旁，目光热切地盯着街角，下一刻他迎来了今晚的约会对象，也许这是他们第一次正式约会。

皮卡迪里广场上，从商店里走出的男人边接电话边炫耀似的，对着空气提了提手中满满当当的购物袋，他一定在说“我买了好多你爱吃的零食”，用令人头痛的伦敦口音。

数不清的情侣结伴漫步于泰晤士河畔，在某个瞬间默契十足地侧过头轻吻彼此，他们不需要任何明确的指令，只是晚风穿过指缝时，其中一方顺势扣紧了交握的手指。

“先生，酒店到了。”

恍惚间，仿佛做了一场身不由己的梦，直到司机的声音从远方飘入耳中，滞在喉咙里的呼吸才得以解放。异国乘客不动声色，内心却几乎嚷着想逃，他加快脚步，希望陌生的酒店套房能隔开那份追着人咬的回忆。

可惜天不遂愿，性情顽劣的众神付之魔咒，孙兴慜便注定要在伦敦城与最想忘记的人难舍难分。

最后的避难所宣告瓦解，他还记得大学里的老师和迎面相遇的男人都曾骄傲地说过，伦敦是欧洲最大的城市。如今看来它实在小得可怜，小到孙兴慜兜兜转转，唯独躲不掉一个哈里·凯恩。

他们镇守在相邻的房门前，寸步不让，相顾无言。最终，一声干呕打破沉默，凯恩随即扶起醉酒的女伴走进房间，可惜刻意保持距离的姿势让身体看上去有些僵硬，绅士风致都平白丢了几分。

孙兴慜抿紧没来得及出声的唇缝，站在原地翻找房卡。找了半分钟，才发现它就在右手里，被自己死死攥着，掌心上已经压出两道血色的沟壑，他竟浑然不觉。

哈里·凯恩就像威士忌，总能轻轻松松让人为之倾醉，不论男人、女人还是曾经的孙兴慜。

尽管家世显赫的英格兰人时常呈现出难以亲近的表象，但不会用苍白疏离的态度对待恋人。所以孙兴慜不消思索便得出结论，金发女郎八成是哪个生意合伙人或者有点交情的阔小姐。总而言之，与他无关。

更别说逢场作戏未必要辜负良宵的浅显道理。

急忙洗完凉水澡，孙兴慜缩在床上，抓起被子盖过头顶，把身体裹得严丝合缝，祈祷着高级酒店的隔音可以信赖，以及今晚不会有谁来敲响他的房门。所幸路途劳苦，酒店的床垫松软舒适，困意迅速蔓延全身，孙兴慜没能听到心底里百般忌惮的声音，包括五分钟后凯恩从隔壁离开时，在他门外踌躇许久的脚步。

-

 

心口处结痂的岁月成为了重返伦敦的契机，公司决定让能言善辩又有海归背景的孙兴慜负责跨国项目，他心中叫喜，告诫自己务必要抓住时机展现能力。

可孙兴慜没料到和他接洽的人是哈里·凯恩。

怎么会是哈里·凯恩呢？  
他应该出现在自家写字楼的办公室里。

昨晚狭路相逢，他们吝啬到不肯多花几秒看看彼此，眼下却无法抛开礼数，拒绝合作伙伴的注视和贴面礼。

蓝色的瞳孔深邃明亮，一如往昔；下巴上蓄着又短又硬的胡茬，看起来更有男人味，很适合他的气质和长相；身材也要比两年前更加壮实，不仅把西装撑出硬朗的轮廓，连带着自己都被衬托得纤细了许多。孙兴慜慌慌张张地看，仔仔细细地想。

等到真正开始磋商，孙兴慜又发现两年光阴不单单能改变样貌，也沉淀了凯恩身上的乖张。对方与他一桌之隔，谈吐沉稳地列举着条条款款，不像从前，咄咄逼人起来很会摆少爷架子。

但他还是隐隐发怯，这股心虚也许源于当初的不告而别，以及离开时他直接把手机扔进了楼外的垃圾桶里。可前一天晚上他们已经分手，连最后一炮都做得像打架，怎么想都不该算他无情。

“留在伦敦即使什么都不做我也能保你衣食无忧，为什么要回韩国？”

“是不是有一天你会用同样的逻辑和语气告诉我，咱们没法结婚但我应该做你的情人？”

“你什么意思？”

“我不止一次看到Kate和你拉拉扯扯！”

“你明知道我不爱她也已经拒绝过了！难道你认为我应该把青梅竹马狠狠推开？”

“F*ck你真是个烂人。”

他以为恋人能理解那份对乡土的眷恋，至少挽留理由的会是“为了我，为了我们。”

职业素养在体内拉响警报，远走的思绪被紧急召回，集中起来应对眼下的公务。

要说这年头的甲方真是难伺候。接下来的谈判过程中，每当孙兴慜认为差不多可以进入下一环节的时候，凯恩都会若有所思地皱起眉头，曲着手指缓缓敲打桌面，然后不轻不重地抛出一句“我认为在这一点上还有改进空间”，以至于他们守在办公桌前，整整打了五个小时的拉锯战才敲定大体方案。

等到谈判终于告一段落，也正巧到了晚饭时间，凯恩好整以暇地提出要请大家吃饭，在场人员除了孙兴慜外，全都因为能蹭到上司的大餐而喜笑颜开。

“我回酒店简单吃点就可以了。”

“我可主要就是为了款待孙先生，这么不给面子？”

谁说他现在不会咄咄逼人了来着。

关于伦敦的一切，饮食是孙兴慜唯一没有任何留恋的东西，哪怕是糟糕的天气也会时常在脑海中浮现，或者说，其实他更怀念的是阴雨天抱着他躺在被子里的人。

餐具碰撞出清脆有序的声响，但坐在凯恩对面，孙兴慜心乱如麻，半点食欲都没有。视线在餐桌上扫过几巡，最后他干脆一把抓过面前的杯子，几口喝光了里面的酒。

英国人都爱喝酒。入职没多久的小员工莱斯见这位韩国友人颇为豪爽，便自作主张，一边续杯一边劝起了酒，直到瞥见上司充满压迫感的视线，才隐约意识到做错了事，战战兢兢放下手中已经见底的酒瓶。

“Sonny，你还好吗？”

一瓶酒入胃的孙兴慜脑子晕乎乎的，他好像听到有人叫他Sonny，可会是谁呢？韩国那边没人会这样称呼他，而用或温柔或低哑的声音呼唤过数以万次的人，如今不会再对他这般亲昵。

前男友的醉酒状态，凯恩了如指掌。眼看他开始神色飘忽，来不及多问，便在孙兴慜抓住莱斯之前把人抱起，临走还不忘朝始作俑者补上一记眼刀。莱斯半是惊恐半是疑惑，琢磨着自己应该抓紧找下家了。

-

顶着周围人好奇的目光走出餐厅之后，凯恩是打车把人送回酒店的，因为整个上半身都被一旦喝醉就变得力大无穷的孙兴慜紧紧抱住，他根本没法抽身开车。

这不是他第一次遭殃了。

大二上学期开学的时候，系里组织了一次迎新聚餐。孙兴慜原本是滴酒不沾，也不知这位转学生新近从哪里听来“想和英国人搞好关系就先把他灌醉”的理论，端着杯子跃跃欲试，四处劝酒来者不拒，结果反倒是自己酒量不济，醉成一滩烂泥。当时不幸坐在他身边的，正是同系的大一新生哈里·凯恩。

谁都没料到，四肢单薄的亚洲人会在喝醉后，迸发出如此神秘磅礴的力量，任凭身高体壮的凯恩反复拉拽，也没能让身上的“人形锁链”松动分毫。无奈之下他只好问路把孙兴慜拖回学生公寓，沿途听积怨颇深的学长把伦敦多变的天气、单调的饮食和某些自命不凡的白种人骂了个淋漓尽致，引来路人纷纷侧目。

凯恩试图用手捂住那张喋喋不休的嘴巴，可孙兴慜正说得兴起哪肯罢休，感知到盖在嘴上的东西阻碍了发声又怎么都咬不到，便本能地伸出舌头去舔。

手掌一个激灵仓促移开，没来得及归位的舌尖暴露在空气中，只见粉红色的软肉湿漉漉亮晶晶的，像被含化了一半的糖果。

凯恩没含糖果，却莫名感到一阵口干舌燥，忍不住起了促狭心思：“那我呢？你也讨厌我吗？”

“你是谁？”孙兴慜抬起头，把对不上焦的眼睛凑向凯恩。

“我是哈里·凯恩。”

“噢——”  
“哈里好，我喜欢哈里。”

说完这句，孙兴慜便如同触发机关一样，用绵软的嗓音“Harry”“Harry”地在凯恩耳边叫个不停。酒精味的热气和引人遐想的谐音联合挑起攻势，成功让耳根到脖颈的半侧皮肤染上一层薄红。

那天，桀骜不驯的凯恩半小时内在同一个人身上接连遭遇三次滑铁卢，回到宿舍后完成了迈入大学校园以来第一次打飞机（兼十九年来第一次意淫男人打飞机）的壮举，同时“酒话不能信”和“酒后吐真言”之间，他无条件选择了相信后者。

抵达酒店房间，孙兴慜又折腾了二十多分钟，才松开怀中猎物昏然入睡，怒骂对象的范围从整个伦敦缩小到只剩哈里·凯恩，还好十句里有八句都是“留着自己吃吧该死的炸鱼和薯条”。

凯恩脱掉孙兴慜的外套和鞋袜，又用湿毛巾擦了擦脸，脑子里反复回想过往的趣事，想着想着心里就变了滋味。先是对久违的醉相感到怀念，继而对自己的不阻拦和孙兴慜的不推辞感到生气，最后又对同样的情景已然无法再问同样的问题感到悲哀——他怕极了，怕那句两年前已经听过一次的“你真是个烂人”。

他很想留在这里，等到明天一早，在孙兴慜醒来的瞬间，把对方的慵懒、讶异和羞愧难当全都收入眼帘。但他还有其他工作要处理，不得不赶回公司加班。

起身再次帮睡梦中的人掖好被角，踏出酒店时，凯恩抬起手腕看了看时间，猛然发现明天竟然是七月八号。

-

第二天，孙兴慜是被响个没完的手机铃声吵醒的，他头脑昏沉，盯着来电显示想了半天莱斯是谁，以及自己昨天是怎么回的酒店。一幕幕羞耻的画面在脑海中逐渐清晰，孙兴慜把脑袋蒙在枕头里大吼了一声，才顿感窘迫地按下接听键。

“孙先生，没打扰到你休息吧？”

“还好……”

“昨天实在抱歉！我实在是太失态了！”

“不怪你不怪你……”

“对了，听说……今天是您的生日？”

“好像……”孙兴慜抓起床头的手表，表盘上的日期果真是七月八号。

“总监说，昨天的事是他管理失职，所以决定举办生日派对将功补过，还请孙先生务必赏光！”

“啊……啊？？？”

这番话让孙兴慜彻底清醒。要不是这通电话，他真的忘了今天是自己的生日。不禁想起去年，作为刚入职的新手他要比其他人忙碌许多，也是忙着忙着就忘了日子，夜里回家看到餐桌上的海带汤和包装精致的西服才想起生日的事。没想到，今年对他做出提醒的，会是一场怎么听都像鸿门宴的生日派对。

简单洗漱，换了身干净西装，孙兴慜赶去公司处理余下事务。上午他没有见到凯恩，倒是莱斯，又言辞恳切地拉着他嘱咐了好久，心急之下更是直接一语道破天机：“总监说，要是请不来您，我就要被炒鱿鱼啦！”

好一个滥用职权的总监。

当晚孙兴慜按照约定时间，在酒店的停车场见到了前来接他的莱斯，眼见着面前的年轻人感激涕零，长长地舒了一口气。上车之后，今日的主角先生突然意识到，他对接下来的行程安排一无所知，既没问过也不曾听谁提起。

“莱斯，我们要去哪儿？”

“总监家。”

“啊？”

“不过说真的，您绝对猜不到总监住在哪儿。”

“他住在哪儿？”

“一个距离公司十公里远的小阁楼。”

身前的安全带骤然发紧，十公里的路程被拉伸成五年的长度，孙兴慜仿佛被卷入时间的洪流，行将溺死其中。

刹车声和引擎声掐头去尾，中间是莱斯临走前留下的眼神，扑朔暧昧，耐人寻味。

安静的街区四下无人，只剩孙兴慜站在楼前，怔怔地望着阁楼。夜幕降临，四下无人，星光和灯火接连亮起，不知道今天转到上空的是哪颗星星，住在楼下的还是不是总嫌他们太吵的老太婆。

当年义无反顾地离开伦敦，他便再没想过有一天会回到这个阁楼，他和凯恩确定关系后共同租住了两年半的地方。

他清楚地记得入住第一天，他们在阁楼外的天台上开烤肉派对，庆贺乔迁之喜。年轻的生命总像是有挥霍不完的精气神，一群人玩玩闹闹直到深夜才打道回府，剩下两位主人，猫着腰甜蜜蜜地清理满目狼藉。

拾起脚边最后几个啤酒罐扔进垃圾袋，孙兴慜不经意间抬头，发现视线终点的夜幕上，坠着几颗零碎的星星。

“Harry，你看。”

凯恩闻言转过身，走到恋人身边。

“偶尔想家的时候，我就会随便看看月亮啊星星什么的，一想到即便是远在韩国的家人也能看到同样的景色，就会瞬间觉得和他们的距离被拉进了很多。”坏心思作祟，几句煞风景的话悄悄溜到嘴边，“如果以后我回韩国了，你会不会也在看到星星的时候想起我？”

“星星有什么好看，我只想看着你。”

如果更早地转过头，孙兴慜就会明白他的小情人此言不虚，因为从刚刚开始，凯恩就把所有目光集中在他身上，连余光都不舍得匀出几缕分给天边的星星。

孙兴慜看向那张时常被调侃老成的脸，只觉得此刻世间找不出比他更加坦率可爱的少年。那时他们谁都没想过无心之言会一语成谶，一个天真地认为相爱自然能厮守，一个动情地献上嘉奖，伏在恋人身上吻过鼻尖、嘴唇、喉结，和一路向下的每处角落。

回过神的时候，孙兴慜已经不知不觉中走进了阁楼。屋里屋外没有任何关于生日派对的元素，非要说有哪里精心布置过的话，大概是每件物品的摆放都维持原状，和他离开之前别无二致，一样都不少，包括站在天台上的凯恩。

“你干嘛刁难莱斯，不亲自和我说？”

“怕你不来。”哈里·凯恩伸出手指蹭了蹭鼻尖。站在这块天台上的时候，他永远都是那个直白稚气的少年。

“我的生日礼物呢？”

凯恩从衣兜里拿出两张一模一样的白色信封，递到孙兴慜面前：“二选一，不退包换。”

谁还会去管不讲道理的交易条件，孙兴慜霸道地夺过所有信封尽数撕开——左边的装着两张伦敦直飞首尔的机票，右边的装着一把当年被他丢弃在床头柜的房门钥匙。

再也无法说再见。  
他们心知肚明。

-fin-


End file.
